1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool, and more particularly to a working table of a machine tool having an adjustable or movable protective cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4, illustrated is a typical machine tool 10 including a working table 40 slidably supported on a base 20. The working table 40 includes two ends each having a protective cover 70 solidly secured thereto and slidable in concert with the working table 40. The space below the working table 40 or between the working table 40 and the support 20 still may not be suitably blocked and shielded when the support 20 is not suitably shielded by the protective covers 70. Some of the machine tools further provide a foldable cover 71 attached to the bottom of the support 20 for covering the other portions of the support 20. However, the foldable cover 71 includes a number of panels slidably engaged with each other and having a number of gaps formed between the panels, such that the chips or dirt may also entering into the base via the gaps formed between the panels.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional machine tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a working table of a machine tool including an adjustable or movable protective cover for protecting the guiding track and for preventing the dirt from entering into the guiding track.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a machine tool comprising a base including an upper portion and including at least one end portion, a working table slidably supported on the upper portion of the base and including a first end, and a protective cover including a first end rotatably secured to the first end of the working table with a pivot shaft and rotatable about the pivot shaft. The protective cover is dependent downwardly when the protective cover is disengaged from the end portion of the base, and the protective cover is caused to rotate relative to the pivot shaft and to move upward of the upper portion of the base when the first end of the working table is moved inward of the upper portion of the base and when the protective cover is engaged with the end portion of the base.
A positioning device is further provided for positioning the cover to the working table and includes a rod pivotally coupled between the cover and the base for limiting a rotational movement of the cover relative to the base.
The rod includes two ends, the positioning device includes two couplers secured to the ends of the rod and pivotally secured to the cover and the base respectively for pivotally coupling the rod between the cover and the base.
The ends of the rod each includes an outer thread formed thereon, the couplers each includes an inner thread threaded with the outer thread of the rod for securing the couplers to the rod.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.